Buildings
Home BUILDINGS There are six buildings that make up the infrastructure of your club: The Stadium Building, the Club Office, the Training Facility, the Youth Academy, the Medical Facility, and the Hotel. Each building can be upgraded and as each is upgraded new tech options become available to invest in. Each building can be upgraded fifteen times, but a club’s level (CL) determines the maximum a building can be upgraded to at any moment in time: CL 1-6 = Upgrade Cap Level 8 CL 7-12 = Upgrade Cap Level 10 CL 13-18 = Upgrade Cap Level 12 CL 19-24 = Upgrade Cap Level 14 CL 25+ = Upgrade Cap Level 15 Upgrading a Building It costs money to upgrade a building, the amount going up the more you upgrade the building. Each upgrade also takes time to complete and you can only upgrade one building at a time. You can speed up the construction time by spending tokens. Benefits of Upgrading When you upgrade a building you receive some automatic benefits like some tokens or a free collectable card or something of that ilk, but these are just an added extra. The real benefit from upgrading a building is that it gives you tech points that you can then invest in tech upgrades available in that building’s tech tree. You receive one tech point for the first six levels of a building’s upgrade, and then two tech points per upgrade level thereafter. You will never earn enough tech points to purchase all the tech available, so you will have to choose which to invest in carefully. BUILDING DESCRIPTIONS Stadium Building: The Stadium not only encompasses where your club plays its rugby and its environs, but it is also the tactical hub of your club. Upgrading this building will not only increase the capacity of your stadium and create plots where you can build your stadium amenities, but will also allow you to access more and more Tactics cards which you can then play to improve the team’s performance, through investing in energy tech. Upgrading the Stadium will also open up tech options that will allow you to play multiple Tactical cards in matches, by increasing the amount of card slots available for playing your Tactic cards into, thus furthering your club’s tactical know-how and ability to win matches. Building Tech Available: Energy, Tactic slots, Amenity Plots, Epic Tactic decks. Club Office: The Club Office is your club’s financial heart. As you upgrade this building you will have the opportunity to invest in technology that will increase your club’s financial firepower, increasing the seasonal budget that the club’s board of directors will hand out and/or increasing the amount of unspent money at the end of the season the board will allow you to carry-over and add on to the next season’s budget. In addition, upgrading this building will allow you to invest in tech that will supply you with Contract cards enabling you to drive hard contract bargains with your club’s top players. Building Tech Available: Energy, Budget Boost, Budget Carry-Over, Epic Contract Decks. Training Facility: The Training building is a vital part of a successful club, as it provides the means for your players to reach their full potential. Upgrading the Training facility allows you to invest in a number of technologies that develop the quality of your training. You can increase the amount of training regimes you can run at one time, increase the length of these regimes, and develop specialist coaching that will boost the efficiency of this training. In addition, you can invest in tech that will provide Training cards as well as tech that can increase the available slots for playing these cards into. The Training building has more tech options than any other building, and so you will be faced with some difficult decisions as to which tech to purchase and which to leave, hopefully for later. Building Tech Available: Energy, Slots, Regimes, Regime Length, Specialist training sessions, Epic Training card decks. Youth Academy: If the Training facility allows your players to reach their full potential, it is the Youth Academy that sets what that potential might be. While the Academy tech will enable you to produce better graduates with higher starting attributes and skills, it is the potential that these starting skills promise that is key in the long run - a starting skill level determines the maximum the skill can eventually reach with the right training, and so the higher they are when the player graduates from the Academy, the greater the potential the player has in his career. When you upgrade the Academy you have a number of tech choices that will improve the Academy in various way, from increasing the chance that a youth player will have star potential, to coaching specialisations that will improve the quality of the Academy coaching in various areas, as well as Energy tech that will increase the amount of Improvement cards you will receive to play onto your youth prospects. Building Tech Available: Energy, Coaching Specialisations, Star Scouting, Epic Improvement card decks. Medical Facility: Running a rugby club will inevitably result in your players getting injured from time to time. The Medical facility will help you mitigate the chances of such injuries occurring (through Med-kit tech), as well as speeding up the recovery time when the players do succumb to such injuries (through Health cards and slot tech to increase the number of cards you can play). In addition, the Medical facility also allows you to put players onto nutrition plans which will help them fine-tune their weight to a target weight you decide is best for them. Building Tech Available: Energy, Slots, Nutrition Plans, Weight Cards, Epic Health card decks. Hotel: While at first a Hotel might seem like an odd building to be part of your club’s infrastructure, the Hotel covers those aspects of the club that are to do with the hiring of outside specialists, as well as other financial and sponsorship sources of income that are not covered by your Office building or your main sponsorship. The Hotel is just a way of putting this all together under one roof, so to speak. When you upgrade your Hotel you can improve various aspects of it, from VIP Suites and Spa rooms (that simulate the hiring of outside specialists, that in game terms create chances of supplying Epic cards), to Hotel Rooms (revenue streams) and Conference Rooms (which can supply extra daily tokens). All of the above are separate tech that you can invest in. Through Energy tech the Hotel will also provide daily wild cards – wild cards can be cards that are produced in any of the other buildings i.e. Tactic cards, Contract cards, Training cards, Improvement cards, and Health cards. These wild cards will increase your card playing options on a daily basis. Building Tech Available: Energy, VIP Suites, VIP Spa Rooms, Hotel Rooms, Conference Rooms. Building Your Stadium: When you begin, your club is in what the game terms the ‘Ground Era’, and you will need to upgrade individual stands to expand capacity – upgrades become available to build as you upgrade the Stadium building. The ground era lasts through Stadium building levels 1 to 5. When you have fully upgraded through the ground era (i.e. upgrade to stadium level 7) then you enter what the game terms the ‘Stadium Era’. At this point your stadium will automatically upgrade as you upgrade the Stadium building, and so you will not be required to build individual stands. You cannot, however, upgrade the Stadium building to level 7 until you have built all the ground era stands that become available from levels 1 through 6.